


Smudges

by Hermaline75



Series: Thor in glasses [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Thor, College AU, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Human AU, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony considers ending his relationship with Pepper so Loki ropes Thor in to help him play matchmaker.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Thor considers a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudges

Thor was taken aback when he came to meet Loki outside the English department.

Loki hardly ever demonstrated affection in public. Something about not wanting anyone to intrude on something that was theirs and theirs alone and because he thought public displays of affection were somehow tacky.

And yet here he was, palms planted against Thor’s chest and standing on tiptoe to kiss him full on the mouth, even though he definitely didn’t need to stand on tiptoe.

“Baby...” he said, just a little too loud and lengthening the ‘a’ just a little too much, pushing Thor’s glasses back up his nose where they’d slipped just a little bit. “I missed you today.”

And that had to be a lie, they’d seen each other just that morning, and Loki hardly ever used pet names and this was just weird.

He was up to something.

“Jesus, get a room, you two!” Tony sounded genuinely annoyed, which wasn’t like him.

Which probably meant Loki had upset him somehow about something and this sudden glut of loving gestures was part of it.

Thor let Loki lace their fingers together anyway. Better to play along than face any wrath, but he wasn’t at all surprised when Loki dropped his hand as soon as they were out of sight.

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?”

“Am I not allowed to kiss you in public sometimes?”

Thor glanced sideways, unsure if he was joking, but caught the gleam of mischief in his eyes.

“No. I mean, yes, you are,” he stammered. “But the rest of it. Tiptoes? ‘Baby’? Did you pop a leg?”

“Did I what?”

“You know, like, in fifties movies when a girl gets kissed and her leg just... pops, like bends at the knee. I’ll show you when we get home.”

“I’ll bet you will.”

“But seriously, what was that about?”

“I’m trying to make Tony see that having a regular partner is a really good idea.”

Thor was still lost. “OK. Why?”

“Because he’s thinking of breaking up with Pepper.”

“But he clearly loves Pepper!”

“I know. He’s just freaking out about his feelings so I’m trying to demonstrate that once you get past that stage of panic, life gets really good.”

Thor hesitated. “Wait, are you telling me that you... you almost broke up with me at one point?”

“Thor, please.”

“No, seriously, did you?”

“No. No, I never thought about breaking up with you. Even when I was sort of freaking out about us, the thought never entered my head.”

“Well. Good. I’m glad.”

“I was going to neglect you enough that you broke up with me, making you the bad guy. But fortunately the problem resolved itself.”

Thor swatted him on the arm.

“OK,” he said. “So you don’t want Tony to break up with Pepper and so your plan is to...convince him that long term relationships are great?”

“Pretty much.”

“Does that mean we are long term?”

“Well, how long has it been now? We’re a good nine, ten months into this? Plenty of people never get past six months. But Tony and Pepper are circa four months and in prime worrying mode.”

Thor found himself quite pleased that he was considered close to a long term partner by Loki’s standards. This was easily the longest he’d ever been with someone, but it was nice to know he was in Loki’s top ten or whatever.

“Great,” he said. “So I can expect more public smooching in the near future, can I, baby?”

“Ugh, don’t call me that.”

“Sorry, would you prefer ‘Daddy’?”

Loki abruptly stopped walking.

“How do you know about stuff like that?”

“I’m an adult, Loki, I am… at least distantly aware of most kinks, I think.”

“Hmm. I accept the challenge to find one you don’t know about...” Loki said, walking again. “Anyway, we’re going to keep Tony and Pepper together.”

“Whether they like it or not?”

“Yes. But they will like it.”

“Isn’t that... I don’t know... unethical?”

“Tony is my friend. Pepper is good for Tony. Therefore, keeping them together is good for Tony. It’s in his best interest that we do this.”

“I notice you keep saying ‘we’ are going to do this.”

“Oh, come on, Thor. I need you for this. It’s vitally important to my scheme that you help me.”

“Scheme?”

“Yes!” And Loki’s eyes were practically glittering now. “We’re going to pull of the romantic heist of the year and if we get it right they won’t even know we did it.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you’ll help, right?”

Thor sighed. “OK. OK, when we get home you can explain it to me.”

“Only after a foot popping demonstration.”

“Fine.”

\--

Loki thoroughly enjoyed Thor’s foot popping. Partially because trying to impersonate the glamorous women he’d seen in black and white films despite his frame was hysterical, but mostly because Thor’s pout at being laughed at was perfectly designed to be kissed off his face.

Thor let himself be calmed and dragged to the cuddle on the couch before he asked what exactly Tony had said to start Loki’s brain ‘machinating’, as he put it.

“He just said he was thinking of ending things with Pepper.”

“Why?”

“He didn’t give a reason.”

“Well… maybe she’s cheating on him and he doesn’t want to impugn her honor…”

“’Impugn her honor’?! Thor, it’s not 1860. If she were cheating on him, believe me, I would know. He tells me all about his sex life, in graphic detail.”

“So you know about… about him and Pepper?”

“What, having sex?”

Loki was resting against Thor’s chest and couldn’t see but he was willing to bet that Thor had blushed bright red even thinking about other people in the throes of passion.

“Yeah. That.” he said eventually.

“Yes, I do. Why, do you want to know?”

“No! No, that’s private. It’s none of my business.”

“And none of mine either, you mean.”

Thor sighed heavily. “I suppose… if Tony chooses to share with you in confidence then it’s alright. It’s not like you tell anyone else. Right?”

“No. I’d probably tell you, but I think that’s only fair.”

“Fair, how?”

“Well, Tony knows a little about our sex life. Tit for tat and all that.”

“Tony… Tony _knows_? What does he know?”

“Not much,” Loki said, wriggling round so he could see Thor’s face, indeed bright red. “He just knows that you’re a beast in bed and we fuck each other until we can’t stand.”

“You are unbelievable…”

Loki would be concerned that Thor was angry if he couldn’t see the laughter in his face.

“Am I? Then how would you describe how things go between us?”

“Well…” Thor could be adorably awkward about these things. “We love each other. So what we do, it’s… it’s love, I guess. And occasionally one of us ties the other one up and that’s love too because we trust each other enough to do that. And not always but sometimes you like to… you like to be commanding and sometimes you like to be commanded and I do that because you want it because I love you, and I want you to be happy…”

“So what you’re saying is that we never fuck the way you want to?”

“No, I’m saying that I like being with you and so whatever you want, we’ll do.”

“Will you call me Daddy?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No, I just wanted to know if you would.”

“If you wanted it, then yes. I want to make you happy. Is that so hard to understand?”

Loki considered this. He had a long history of mutually destructive relationships where both parties had been out for themselves. He couldn’t help but wonder if Thor’s attitude was entirely healthy, or going too far the other way.

“No,” he said. “But if you get to please me then you have to let me please you too.”

“You do.”

“No, Thor. Look, I’m going to give you some homework. I want you to think of something that you want, sex-wise, that we haven’t done yet and ask me for it. And assuming it’s not going to leave permanent scars or anything, we’ll do it.”

Thor’s eyes widened. “Why would anything leave permanent scars?”

Loki laughed. “Ah, bloodplay. There we go, a kink you don’t know about.”

“I don’t think I want to know.”

“Seriously. Have a think.”

“I will. But what does your Tony plan entail for me?”

Oh, Thor. So subtly changing the subject.

“I need you to take him out. Talk to him. Pretend you want to sleep with Pepper.”

He knew Thor was going to freak at that, but the violence with which he sat up in surprise almost jolted Loki off the couch.

“You need me to what?”

“I need you to pretend you want to sleep with Pepper. Tony has something of a possessive streak. If we manage to convince him that someone else is potentially interested in Pepper then he’ll cling to her like glue, hopefully for long enough that he’ll realize what a good match for him she is and that he was an idiot to even think about letting her go.”

“You know that I’m not interested in women, right? I know you and Tony are bi but I’m not…”

“I’m not asking you to hit on her. I’m asking you to casually suggest that she’s an attractive woman. You think she’s an attractive woman, right?”

“Objectively, yes.”

“There you go. That’s all you need to say.”

“But how do you… how do you act like you’re interested in women?”

“In the same way you demonstrate that you’re interested in men.”

Loki suddenly remembered who he was talking to. Sweet, lovely, innocent Thor. Who had never hit on anyone in his life, as far as Loki knew. Who had been hit on and taken out and taken home and then unceremoniously dumped. Thor didn’t know how to show interest in people. Not in that way. He knew how to make friends and how to be kind and adorable and everyone liked him, but he didn’t know how to let someone know that he liked them as more than a friend.

Loki would feel sorry for him if it hadn’t led to him being in Loki’s life and Loki’s bed and Loki’s arms and not with someone else every night.

Sure, it sucked that no one else had realized what a prize Thor was before now, and God knows Thor deserved better, but it had benefitted Loki very much.

And he hoped that Pepper could similarly benefit Tony. She was grounding and healthy and actually seemed to think about the future from time to time. Probably far too good for Tony, if he was honest.

And the fact that Loki actually liked her, unlike some of Tony’s exes, had absolutely nothing to do with it. Honestly. It didn’t.

“So you want me to meet up with Tony. By myself?” Thor was saying.

“Yes.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Because Tony doesn’t know you as well as he knows me. He would never believe me if I suggested I was interested in Pepper.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Loki ran his fingers down Thor’s chest. “He knows I’m mad about you.”

He let Thor pull him up into kisses for that.

\--

Thor hadn’t realized that the secondary part of Loki’s plan to push Tony and Pepper back together meant that Loki wanted to see Pepper, one on one, to check in on the relationship from her perspective. Which meant they had to somehow get her number.

Loki didn’t want to ask Tony for it in case he became suspicious.

Which meant Thor had to ask Jane.

“I’m not sure,” Jane said, perfectly reasonably. “I don’t think it’s my place to give out her number, even to you.”

“No, no, I get it. Totally. Can you… text her and ask if it’s OK if Loki and I can get in contact with her?”

“Why do you need to anyway?”

Thor looked into her big honest eyes and sighed.

“Tony might be thinking about breaking up with her. Not because she’s done anything, not because he wants to even, we don’t think so anyway. But we want to speak to her, in an entirely unpressured way, to give her someone to talk to in case there’s something Tony isn’t telling us.”

It wasn’t a lie.

“We think he’s just freaking out,” Thor continued. “We think he’s afraid because he has strong feelings for her and he’s not used to that and so he’s panicking and thinking of breaking up with her even though it’s not her fault and he’s just going to make them both miserable. We’re just looking out for her.”

Jane reluctantly got out her phone and asked Pepper. The confirmation that she didn’t have a problem with Thor and Loki having her number was something of a relief.

Thor texted straight away to ask her availability. He carefully didn’t mention that he would be simultaneously meeting Tony whenever she suggested would be convenient for her and therefore would be abandoning her with Loki.

It wasn’t a lie. It was just an omission.

She said Friday. Friday it was then.

He couldn’t deny that he was enjoying scheming with Loki, even if he was nervous about lying to Tony.

“It’s fine,” Loki said when he aired this concern. “I lie to him all the time.”

“Yeah, but he’s your friend, I feel like... I don’t have precedence for this.”

“Well,” and Loki’s voice dropped sinfully low even in the privacy of his own apartment. “If you pull this off we can work on your ‘homework’ when we get in...”

Ah, yes, that was something else Thor had to think about tonight.

\--

Though he’d never admit it in a million years, Loki was equally unsure about seeing Pepper alone.

She was lovely. He was worried she’d be afraid be left alone with him, which is why he’d suggested a busy public place for them to meet. He knew this bar, it was open and welcoming and not at all threatening.

“Hi,” she said when she arrived, kissing him on the cheek in a whirl of friendliness. “Where’s Thor?”

“Um... he couldn’t make it, something came up. So it’s just us I’m afraid.”

It wasn’t a lie.

\--

Thor met Tony at a less fancy place and concentrated hard on his mission.

Suggest Tony might have competition for Pepper.

Suggest said competition might be him.

Let simmer.

Think of a suitable sexual reward that Loki could give him for doing this.

His mind kept wandering off when he got to that last one. It was like being in the toy-store and being told he could have _anything_ so naturally he couldn’t choose because if he chose that meant he couldn’t have everything else. And he knew what he wanted really, but he was embarrassed to ask for it.

Tony seemed surprised to see him there without Loki but not annoyed.

“Something came up,” Thor said.

It wasn’t a lie.

“You want to watch that one,” Tony said. “He’ll be seeing someone else, mark my words.”

Thor laughed awkwardly.

\--

Pepper was obviously suspicious.

“Tony’s fine,” she said when he asked. “Why?”

“Oh, no reason, just checking you guys are happy. You look good together.”

“Thank you. Actually, just between you and me...” she lent in conspiratorially. “He’s been acting a little strangely for a couple of weeks.”

“Strange, how?” Loki asked, trying not to seem too eager.

“Well, he’s been a little distant. Like he’s been avoiding me. I’m not sure why.”

“He’s been very busy up at the college,” Loki said, sipping his drink. “It’s probably just work.”

“Sometimes I...” she laughed. “Sometimes I almost suspected that there was someone else.”

Loki scoffed but wracked his brain for any indication that Tony might have done something stupid by stupidly doing someone else. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“No,” he said eventually. “I’m sure that can’t be it.”

\--

“So you and Pepper are going strong?” Thor didn’t even mean for it to be a question.

“Yeah, we’re... We’re pretty good.”

“Oh, really? Because Loki said that you were maybe having second thoughts.”

Tony frowned. “Yeah? Huh. I can’t think what might have given him that idea.”

Thor faltered.

“Well, I don’t know really,” he stuttered. “He just... suggested it...”

“Did he now?”

“Yeah. Just in passing.”

\--

Loki and Pepper were lounging in a booth now, several drinks down.

“...It’s ridiculous,” Loki was saying. “It was never supposed to go this far. And now I have feelings and emotions and... future plans, and I never asked for any of this.”

“Do you resent him for it?”

He frowned. “No. No, of course not, it’s not his fault that he’s somehow become someone I don’t want to live without.”

“Do you regret any of it?”

“No. But it’s scary, you know. Having someone else to worry about, and of course I know he deserves better than me...”

She laughed.

Loki really liked Pepper’s laugh actually. It was really nice.

At a different time, Loki would be hitting on her right now. But he had Thor so that wasn’t even a thought he was having, of course.

And she was dating his friend and he didn’t seduce friend’s partners anymore.

“I can tell from the way he looks at you that he thinks you’re one of the best things ever to happen to him. I don’t think he’ll regret anything about your time together, even if it comes to an end one day for whatever reason.”

“Would you regret Tony?” Loki asked, not at all trying to get the focus off himself.

She took a while to answer, seeming to genuinely think about it.

“Well, we’re not in your league,” she said. “We’ve not been together for even four months yet, it’s very early days. But so far I’m still happy with how things are going. Or I was before he stopped calling me. But no, I don’t think I’d regret him.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?”

“Would you? But be subtle, I don’t want him to suspect anything.”

“But you never know. He has been busy. He’ll probably come around.”

“Well, then I should make sure I’m clear about where we stand if and when he does.”

\--

“Pepper’s a good looking girl, though.”

Tony looked at Thor like he was turning orange.

“What’s your point?”

“No point. I’m just...saying...”

“Hmm...”

Thor was out of his depth. And Tony knew it. He could see that Tony knew it.

“Look, Thor,” he began. “I’m flattered. Really, I am. And I don’t blame you.”

Where was this going?

“But you’re dating a really good friend of mine, and I just couldn’t do that to him. I’m sorry, it’s not going to happen.” Tony concluded.

“What are you talking about?” Thor asked, genuinely confused.

“Oh, please, I know you want me. That’s why you’re asking about Pepper. You’re checking if I’m too attached for you to make a move right now.”

“No, I’m... Look, please don’t tell Loki, but I’m actually interested in... in her, in Pepper.”

Tony’s mouth fell open.

“You... want Pepper? You?”

“She’s a smart, beautiful woman, why wouldn’t I?”

“You’re interested in my girlfriend?”

This seemed like it might be progress? Tony was referring to Pepper as his girlfriend for the first time all evening. That seemed like what Loki had been going for.

“Hey, I’m not trying to make a move on her if you and her are still together. I was just asking. And I’m perfectly happy with Loki right now. Really.”

“Well, I should hope so, he’s certainly crazy about you.”

“Is he?”

Tony nodded into his drink. “Oh yeah. Crazy. Never known him to be like this with anyone else.”

“What kind of thing does he say?”

“Oh, you know. That you drive him insane and that he hates having feelings because he’s not used to this kind of monogamous thing but then the next second he’s smiling ear to ear over a text from you. And then he’ll be excitedly talking about how you’re thinking about moving in together soon-ish and how he can’t wait to see you after work and he talks about everything you’re doing like he’s so proud of you and I see him glancing at the clock counting down to the end of the day in a way he never did before.”

Thor didn’t know what to say.

On the one hand he wanted to tell Tony that he didn’t want anyone but Loki, of course he didn’t, how could he? But he had to keep up the facade.

The facade that he liked Pepper.

“Hey, man, if you hurt Loki, I’ll...” Tony frowned. “I’ll be surprised if you make it out without scarring, but I’ll also hunt you down and yell at you a little...”

“I have no intention of hurting him. Unless he asks me to in a totally safe environment.”

Tony laughed at that.

Thor hoped he hadn’t done damage to their friendship this evening.

\--

Pepper frowned when her phone beeped.

“It’s Tony,” she said. “He wants to know if I can meet him tomorrow.”

Loki grinned. Well done, Thor.

“Well, there you go,” he said out loud. “I knew he’d come to his senses and realise he’d been neglecting you.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” she said, texting back as she spoke. “Maybe I should be more obvious that I like him a lot. And I want to be with him for... a while longer.”

“How obvious is obvious?”

“I’m going to straight out tell him that I like being with him and that I’m pretty sure he likes being with me and ask him where we stand.”

Loki considered this. It wouldn’t have been his approach, but honesty and forthrightness were probably exactly what the situation called for.

“That might work, yes.”

His own phone vibrated in his pocket. Thor.

‘Tony going home. Mission accomplished? Going back to your place. Hurry back. You owe me a study session.’

\--

“How did it go?” Loki’s voice from the hall.

“Yeah, good. I think...”

“You think?”

Thor was getting fruit juice and coke from the fridge when Loki appeared in the kitchen doorway.

“Sorry, I figured we’ve both probably had enough liquor for one night. But, yeah, it was... weird.”

“Weird, how?” Loki asked, taking his glass from Thor’s hand.

“I was trying really hard to be careful and not obvious, but clearly I misjudged that because he thought I was interested in him, not in Pepper. And that completely threw me so I made it explicit that I was talking about her and then he decided to tell me off for even thinking about cheating on you and I tried to defend myself... I’m not sure how it went really.”

“He texted Pepper to meet up with her before he’d made it home. I’d say you successfully awakened his protective side, and that will have made him really consider if he’s ready to sabotage himself just yet. A riotous success.”

“I just hope he hasn’t got the wrong idea about me.”

“Don’t worry. He’ll figure out what we did soon enough. Like you say, I have a lot of experience of playing him and he has a lot of experience of realizing that I’ve played him. I give him three days before he yells at me for doing this, and a month before he thanks us for it.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am. So…”

“Yes, baby?”

The look on Loki’s face was worth it.

“Sorry, sorry,” Thor said, laughing. “I know. I know, I had homework.”

“Well?”

“I’ve thought long and hard about it.”

“Mmm hmm?”

“I’ve had a hard time thinking of what I want to do. You know that I’m… pretty inexperienced about this kind of thing.”

“In your defense, you’re a very fast learner. One of the best students I’ve ever had.”

“Er… Thanks, I guess. But yeah, anyway, I thought a lot…”

He was embarrassed. He was so embarrassed to ask this of Loki. And he knew it was stupid because Loki had seen and done pretty much everything at one time or another. This shouldn’t be difficult.

He sighed as Loki finished his drink, set down his glass and approached him.

“You can tell me,” he said. “I don’t judge. Or rather I don’t judge you…”

“Right, well, I remembered us discussing the fact that if you wanted me to call you something specific then I would and that got me thinking and I want… I…”

Loki didn’t say anything but soothingly stroked Thor’s arms.

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. If he just said it, it would be out there and Loki would tell him how silly it was and they could move on.

“I want you to fuck me and talk to me during it. I want you to… you know. Say terrible, awful, filthy things to me. Stuff you don’t even mean maybe. I really like your voice and I want you to… I want you to talk dirty to me, OK? Just tonight.”

He still wasn’t looking at Loki. He didn’t want to see the inevitable amusement play out over his face.

He heard Loki’s sigh next to his ear, suddenly. He hadn’t even sensed him leaning in.

“If my little cockslut wants a little encouragement, then I suppose that’s what he’ll get…” he whispered.

Thor’s knees practically buckled.

The idea that Loki would do this for him without question hadn’t even crossed his mind. He made a slightly choked noise, involuntarily.

“Hmm? Is someone eager? Does someone want a good, hard fucking, just like he needs?”

Thor nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Then we better get to the bed. Unless you want to hop up and I’ll do you right here on the counter…”

He genuinely considered it. For a moment. But no, no, bed was definitely a good idea. He pulled Loki into a kiss, already breathing a little more heavily than normal, and pulled away to start leading him to the bedroom.

\--

Loki let himself be led.

This was a surprise. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting Thor to ask for, but it hadn’t been this.

But he could do this. He’d done it before, a little, been on the receiving end a few times too.

It was a fine line between being playfully dirty and being flat out creepy sometimes, but he didn’t think Thor would mind if the line was crossed a few times. He was practically shaking with excitement that Loki was going through with this.

“Get your clothes off,” he ordered as soon as they were in the bedroom. “I want to see that pretty cock of yours.”

Thor’s chest heaved as he stripped off, apparently barely noticing Loki doing the same.

Loki pushed him backwards onto the bed and crawled naked up his body in his best predatorial style.

“Look at you,” he growled as he moved. “I’ve barely even started and look at you. So desperate for my touch, aren’t you?”

Thor tried to speak but his words became a cry when Loki encircled his cock with a fist.

“So hard for me. I’ll be lucky if you don’t come all over me right now.” He lowered his voice. “Grab hold of your ankles for me.”

Thor struggled a little but did as he was asked, bending his body to display himself. Loki ran a hand up his thigh and over the curve of his ass, dipping two fingers into the cleft and feeling Thor sigh at the touch.

“So needy… If I were less kind I’d stretch you open dry, make you take it. But I won’t. You can let go.”

Thor wordlessly obeyed. Loki sort of liked that and was moderately concerned by it. Thor had asked him to be this way, but he was worried that Thor wouldn’t know how to ask him to stop or to do something specific for his pleasure. And this was supposed to be a reward for him.

So Thor had to talk.

He shuffled off the bed and walked deliberately slowly around it, surveying Thor’s body.

“Such a whore for me, aren’t you?”

No response. Loki reached the nightstand and opened the drawer to find the lube, briefly noting that they really ought to get more soon.

He slinked onto the bed next to Thor, aligning their bodies and turning Thor’s face to kiss him.

Thor’s mouth was certainly warm and inviting, but Loki really needed him to talk, preferably without breaking their atmosphere.

“I wonder,” he said slowly, reaching out to slide Thor’s glasses down to the edge of his nose. “If I should let you keep these tonight. What do you think?”

“I… I was hoping…” And even in this situation Thor was somehow managing to be coy. “I was hoping you’d turn me over and I wouldn’t need to see.”

“Oh… You want me to take you like a dog, huh?”

“Yes please.”

\--

He knew Loki was grinning at him. There was no judgment here.

He let his glasses be removed. Loki put them on himself and lent in to kiss him again. To be honest it was a miracle that they managed to find each other safely with both their sights so badly compromised. Thor felt his cheek brush one of the lenses as they almost slipped off Loki’s nose.

“Kneel up for me.”

Loki drew away and Thor dutifully rolled over onto his hands and knees as the sound of his glasses being deposited on the nightstand drifted to his ears. He heard Loki sigh in pure desire, in a way that went straight to his groin. The bed dipped behind him and he shivered to feel hands on his flesh again.

“God, you’re so hot. You know that?”

Slick fingers traced over his entrance before one slipped in. He was becoming accustomed to this feeling, but it was still a little strange to start off.

Worth it though. Worth a little discomfort for what followed.

He groaned when one finger became two and began scissoring. Loki was always gentle when he did this, though he’d stopped being quite as coddling as he had been when they’d first started.

“I love the way you clench around me,” Loki was saying. “It’s like you’re trying to draw me deeper, I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

“Do it then. Come on, I can take it.”

A chuckle. “Oh, no, I think I want to keep doing this for a while. I want to reduce you down to something begging and needy and pliable, something supple and responsive that I can fuck into.”

Thor yelped as Loki added a third and crooked his fingers.

“You like that?”

“Yeah. You know I do.”

“Yes, but I wanted you to say it. Seriously, you’re so sexy like this. I could finger fuck you all day.”

Well, that was a lie. He could feel Loki’s cock hard against his thigh; there was no way he was going to hold off for much longer. He decided to up his moaning a little bit to encourage Loki to believe he was ready.

Maybe he was a good student, in this at least.

“Do you want it?” Loki murmured behind him.

“Yes.”

“Tell me you want it.”

“I want it.”

“Tell me what you want. Tell me you want me to fuck you, hard and fast like you need it. Tell me how much of a slut you are for me. Tell me how much you think about me when I’m not with you and how it makes you squirm in class and in the library and you have to go and tug yourself off in the bathroom, gasping and biting back my name so no one hears you.”

Thor fell forward into the pillow.

“Fuck…” he managed.

Loki laughed delightedly. “OK, that’ll do. This time.”

\--

He wanted to keep teasing Thor but at the same time, for all he was calling Thor needy, he was starting to get a little desperate himself.

He scraped his nails down Thor’s back, not hard enough to break skin or to hurt, just enough to provide another sensation.

He lined himself up before another thought struck him.

“If you can’t tell me what you want,” he said slowly, making sure Thor would grasp what he was saying. “Then I suppose you’ll have to push back and take it yourself.”

The moan from Thor as he propped himself back up and arched his back was exactly the kind of sound that made Loki’s pulse quicken. He helped Thor out just a little bit but let him do most of the moving.

“Come on, come on, that’s it, take it… Good boy.” 

He shuffled slightly to a more comfortable position, trying not to jolt Thor too much and letting him adjust to the difference between his fingers and his cock.

“You ready? Because I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Yeah, do it.”

Loki settled his hands firmly on Thor’s hips, carefully moved back, savoring the drag, before slowly pushing back in. Thor groaned without even trying to hold back.

“You feel amazing. So perfect, you take me so well.”

“Feels good.”

“Yeah? How good?”

“So fucking good.”

Loki started to speed up, aiming for where he knew from experience Thor’s prostate was, worried that if he let Thor continue to form words he’d be dragged over the edge far too soon.

“You’re going to make me blush. You have no idea what it does to me, knowing that I’m the first to have you this way. That no one else ever got to see you bent over and begging for it. Such a cock-hungry slut, but only for me. Fuck!”

Thor had definitely deliberately clenched right then.

\--

“You trying to rush me?”

The words were barely registering in Thor’s brain over the onslaught of sensation.

“No…” he managed.

“Oh, but you are, you little liar. I feel you, tightening up, begging me to come inside you, trying to make me breed you…”

Thor’s eyes flashed open. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them.

No one had ever come inside him before. To be fair, technically Loki had but they’d only stopped using condoms as a matter of routine about a month ago when they were sure they were both clean and since then he hadn’t.

Suddenly he really wanted it.

He wanted to feel it. He wanted to have to clean himself up really well afterwards. He wanted to know how Loki felt whenever their positions were reversed.

“Yeah.” he gasped out, not even meaning to.

“What’s that?”

“Do it… Come in me, I want you to…”

“Oh, I will, don’t worry. I can’t fucking wait to see my come dripping out of you.”

Ah, fuck, that shouldn’t be hot.

Thor reached beneath himself, the bedspread not providing him with nearly enough friction any more.

“Would you like a hand with that?”

“No…”

“Well, someone who practices self-love as often as you do is practically a professional. I don’t know how you managed before you met me, you must have been positively gagging for it.”

Thor wasn’t sure how he felt about that particular jibe, but he knew exactly how he felt about being so close that his muscles were starting to twitch in anticipation.

“Yes, come on, milk it out of me, come on, Thor.”

Thor practically screamed. The felt like he’d been on edge since Loki’s voice had first dropped in the kitchen. He just needed a little bit more…

\--

Loki tried to hold himself back.

He was determined to fuck Thor through his orgasm, just a little bit, but it was difficult.

He also hoped he hadn’t gone too far. Calling his inexperienced boyfriend a whore was one thing, but accusing him of jerking off at every chance he got was perhaps a little harsh.

They could talk about that later.

After Thor had stopped clenching around his dick, for example.

“You close? You going to come for me, Thor?”

Evidentially Thor was. He cried out, come spattering on the sheets, and Loki was trying to hold back but failing miserably. He did manage to stop fully seated in Thor when he came though.

“You feel that?” he asked over Thor’s gasping breath. “You feel my come in you?”

“Yeah…”

“I’ve marked you. You’re mine now.”

Thor laughed breathlessly. “I was yours long before this.”

Loki gently pulled out and moved up the bed to wrap Thor in his arms.

“Was that OK?” he asked from Thor’s embrace.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was good. That was exactly what I wanted tonight, thank you.” Thor said, kissing him on the cheek.

“I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean some of the things I said.”

“I know.”

“Yeah, but… Just so you do.”

“Are you apologizing for calling me a chronic… y’know, masturbator?”

“Yeah. And for calling you a slut, I guess.”

“It’s OK. I know you didn’t mean it. And the first one is kinda true, I mean. I have done a lot of… that. In my time.”

Loki laughed helplessly at Thor’s continued awkwardness. Even after all the things Loki said to him, he was still adorably embarrassed.

He lent up on an elbow and kissed Thor gently. “I’m going to go get you a wash cloth, OK?”

He took the time to properly admire the sight of Thor when he came back. The flush had left his cheeks but the sheets were crumpled where he’d gripped them and while he had carefully rolled away from the wet spot to lie smiling on his back with his eyes closed, Loki’s come was leaking out of him in little pulses.

“Are you doing that deliberately?”

“What?”

“Clenching rhythmically?”

“What?” Thor blushed a little. “No!”

“You’re a kink natural, Thor,” Loki said, cleaning him up with deft touches. “One of these days you’ll be the death of me. Death by sexiness.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, so now you don’t like my voice?”

“Sssh. Sleep now.”

Loki resigned himself to maybe not receiving reciprocal cuddles. Not when Thor was all satiated and lethargic like this. Which was a sign of how well he’d done in fulfilling that kink, he supposed.

A job well done.

\--

Thor woke up to an empty bed.

He pulled on the first t-shirt he came to (too small, one of Loki’s), recovered his slightly smudged glasses from the nightstand and shuffled towards the living room.

“No, I know,” Loki was saying, sitting on the couch, on his phone, wearing sweatpants and nothing else.

He gestured vaguely at the kitchen and Thor walked in to find the coffee machine already on, two mugs set out ready on the countertops.

“’Underhand’ is a bit harsh, isn’t it?” Loki’s voice floated from the living room.

Thor set a steaming mug down in front of him, hearing angry words from whoever he was on the phone with.

“Well, good, I’m glad. See you Monday. Yeah. Bye.”

Loki’s mobile was unceremoniously abandoned on the couch cushion as he gratefully seized his coffee.

“So Tony figured it out?” Thor asked.

“Yeah. He’s getting quicker. And Pepper casually mentioned over their breakfast date that we went out last night at the same time that you guys were out and that she wanted to ask where they were in their relationship and he put two and two together.”

“Breakfast date? What time is it?”

“One pm. But we had a late night, if you recall.”

Thor hesitated. “Is Tony angry with us?”

“He’s slightly angry at me. ‘Conniving’ was the word he used, I think. And ‘corrupting’, that was about getting you involved.”

“Is he going to break up with Pepper?”

Loki grinned. “No. He’s so pissed at me for acting as though he couldn’t sort out his own relationship that he’s going to prove me wrong and try extra hard with her.”

“So…we won?”

“Yes.”

“But he thinks he’s getting back at you?”

“It’s a beautiful result, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. It really is.”

“You’re a good scheming partner,” Loki said, conversationally. “Whose life should we steer from the shadows next?”

“How about our own? I’m going to send in my three month notice to give up my apartment next week. Assuming moving in together is still one of our schemes?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

Thor smiled over his coffee. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve such a good weekend, but it must have been something.

He hoped it would last.


End file.
